Becoming a Family
by The100fanatic
Summary: 16 years ago…Mal ran away when she found out she was pregnant with Ben's kids. She gave birth to a boy and a girl she named Cameron and Jennifer(Jenny). Jenny and Cameron were different. Jenny got straight A's while Cameron got straight D's. Their world changes when they find out the king of Auradon is their father. Follow them on there journey to become a family.
1. Proglue

Mal was in the bathroom of her apartment. She was taking a pregnancy test. Her and Ben were already engaged and the wedding was in two weeks. She was hoping she wasn't pregnant. Her phone timer beeped. Mal took the stick out of the cup of pee. She it over.

 _Pregnant,_ It said

Mal dropped the stick in shock. She couldn't be pregnant. She can't be pregnant. The council would get mad and this baby wouldn't be the heir to the throne. She knew what she had to do.

She went into her bedroom and booked a flight to southern Auradon and rented an apartment there, then started packing. She put all her clothes into her suitcase and packed everything in the boxes.

The movers came to pick up the boxes the next morning. As she got on that flight, she thought about Ben. She figured he could just find another women to marry.

9 months later, Mal gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, which she named Cameron Benjamin Mauve and Jennifer Evelyn Mauve. Mal swore that one day she would tell Ben about his children and have Cameron and Jenny meet their father.

Now, let's jump to 16 years later.

 **Let me just tell you guys I already have the next 5 chapters ready.**

 **I got this Idea from the story Secret Life by writingstar15. I also got _permission_ from writingstar15 her/himself to write a story similar to hers. **

**If I here any review saying this is copy-rite, I will delete it.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **BYE!**


	2. 16 years later

16 year old Jenny Mauve was getting ready for school. She packed her backpack and walked into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Morning, Mom." Jenny said.

"Morning, Sweetie. Did you finish your homework?" Mal asked her daughter.

"Mom, you know I've already finished this week's homework, next week's homework, and the week after that's homework." Jenny said.

"Good job, sweetie." Mal said.

Just then, Jenny's twin brother, Cameron, walked in the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Cameron, did you finish your homework last night?" Mal asked her son.

"Yeah." Cameron said.

"Yeah right! He was probably up playing video games last night instead of doing his homework." Jenny said.  
"Shut up, Jenny!" Cameron yelled at his sister.

"Cameron…" Mal warned Cameron.

"Fine, I didn't finish." Cameron said regretfully.

"Cameron! You're failing all your classes! You can't miss another homework assignment!" Mal scolded her son.

"Sorry." Cameron said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your teacher." Mal said.

Mal handed both of her children a plate of bacon.

"I'm sure our dad wouldn't care if I was failing, wherever he is." Cameron said.

"I'm sure our dad would be embarrassed to have a son like you." Jenny said.

"Well I'm sure he would be disappointed that his daughter is a nerd!" Cameron said.

"You two, knock it off!" Mal said.

"Sorry." Cameron and Jenny said at the same time.

"You guys need to get to school." Mal said.

"I'm driving!" Jenny said, grabbing the keys to her and her brothers shared car.

"No fair! I wanna drive!" Cameron said, snatching the keys from his sister.

"Last time you drove, you almost hit a tree." Jenny said, snatching the keys back.

"You drove yesterday!" Cameron said, snatching the keys back.

"Stop it, you two!" Mal said snatching the keys from Cameron.

"Mom, I should drive! I'm way more responsible!" Jenny said.

"No, I should!" Cameron said.

"I'm driving you guys to school." Mal said.

"But Mom-"

"But nothing." Mal said as she grabbed the keys to her car.

"I call shotgun!" Cameron said, running out the door.

"No, I do!" Jenny said, running after him.

"Oh boy." Mal said, walking out the door.


	3. Back in Auradon City

King Ben was working on some papers in his office when Chip came in.

"Your majesty, Prince Austin is here for his weekend visit with you." Chip said.

"Thanks for telling me, Chip." Ben said as he walked out his office.

Ben walked to the front room of the castle where his ex-wife, Audrey, and their 9 year old son, Austin, where standing. Austin ran over to his father.

"Dad, Guess what! Mom is letting me try for the little league tourney team!" Austin said.

"That's awesome, buddy!" Ben said.

Audrey handed Ben Austin's suitcase.

"I'll pick him up Sunday at 2." Audrey said.

"Why at 2?" Ben asked.

"Because, My sister's getting married. He needs a suit fitting. My little man needs to look his best." Audrey said, pinching Austin's cheeks.

"But I don't want to go to a suit fitting!" Austin said.

"Well too bad. You're going." Audrey said.

"So I guess I'll see you Sunday." Ben said.

"Yep." Audrey said.

Audrey kissed Austin's cheek and walked out of the castle.

"Do I have to go to a stupid suit fitting, Dad?" Austin asked Ben.

"I'm afraid so, buddy." Ben said.

Ben and Austin walked to Ben's Office. Chip was standing there with the phone in his hand.

"Your majesty, It's Evie." Chip said, handing Ben the phone.

"Hello?" Ben said into the phone.

 _"Ben, we found Mal!_ " Evie said.

"What? Where?" Ben asked.

 _"She's in southern Auradon! We have her address!"_ Evie said.

"Okay, Are you, Jay, and Carlos going over to her place right now?" Ben asked.

 _"Yep. I'll text you her address and you can meet us there."_ Evie said.

"Okay thanks Evie." Ben said and hung up the phone.

"What did Aunt Evie say?" Austin said.

"I have to meet her, Uncle Jay, and Uncle Carlos somewhere." Ben said.

"Can I come?" Austin asked.

"Sorry bud, you have to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa." Ben said.

"Okay." Austin said, sadly.

"Don't worry, buddy. When I get back, we'll go outside and play tourney, okay?" Ben asked.

"Okay." Austin said.

Ben ran out of his office.


	4. The Nerd

Jenny was walking through the hallways when her best friend, Gabby, walked up to her.

"Hey." Gabby said.

"Hey." Jenny said.

"So, did you finish the homework for the week after next week?" Gabby asked.

"No, I was playing video games all night!" Jenny said sarcastically.

They both laughed.

"Jenny!"

Jenny turned around to see Devon, a boy from the math team, running up to her.

"Hey Devon!" Jenny said.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that we have a competition on Monday. I was wondering if you would show up to...you know...support me, I mean, the math team." Devon said.

"I would love to come." Jenny said.

"Great. See ya Monday!" Devon said.

"See ya!" Jenny said.

Devon walked away.

"Devon totally likes you!" Gabby said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jenny said.

"C'mon! He was practically drooling over you." Gabby said.

"Well, even if he does like me, I'm not going out with him." Jenny said.

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Because, boys are distractions and if I want to get good grades, I can't have a boyfriend." Jenny said.

"Okay, but can you at least be friends with him and see how things go?" Gabby asked

"Sure." Jenny said.


	5. Seeing old friends

Mal was working a case when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it. When Mal opened the door, she saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Evie! Jay! Carlos! What are you guys doing here?" Mal asked.

"The question we're wondering is what are you doing here?" Evie asked.

"It's long story." Mal said.

"We got time." Jay said.

Mal invited them inside and told them why she left Auradon city.

"So I have a niece and nephew?" Evie asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

"What are their names?" Carlos asked.

"Cameron Benjamin and Jennifer Evelyn, but everyone calls her Jenny." Mal said.

Evie smiled at Jenny's middle name.

"Somebody else is coming." Jay said.

"Who?" Mal asked.

"Ben." Evie said.

"What! Why?" Mal asked.

"He wants to see you." Jay said.

"Great! Now I have to tell him why I left." Mal said.

"M, he's not going to be mad." Evie said.

"Yes he is!" Mal said.

Jay looked out the window.

"Ben's here." Jay said, walking out the door to meet Ben.

Evie could notice her sister was nervous.

"Don't be nervous. Ben loves you. He would never be mad at you." Evie said.

Mal nodded.

Just then, Ben walked in.

After a minute of looking at each other, Mal broke down in tears. Ben ran over and hugged her. She cried in his arms.

"I missed you." Mal said into his chest.

"I missed you too." Ben said.

He kissed the top of her head lightly and sat down on the couch with Mal in his lap.

"I love you, Ben." Mal said.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Mal said.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." Ben said.

Ben held Mal in silence for another 5 minutes until Ben broke the silence.

"Mal, why did you leave?" Ben asked.

"I-I was pregnant." Mal said.

"So we have a kid?" Ben asked.

"We have two kids." Mal said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben asked.

"Because...I was scared that the council wouldn't have either one of them be the heir to the throne because we conceived them before the wedding and then you would hate me." Mal broke down into tears again.

Ben held her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"I could never hate you." Ben said.

Mal kissed him square on the lips. Ben kissed back.

Suddenly, Cameron and Jenny walked in. Their mouths dropped open when they saw their mom kissing the King of Auradon.

"Vroom, Vroom, Baby!" Cameron said, making Mal and Ben break apart.

"Mom, please tell me he was just giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation." Jenny said.

"C'mon Jenny, they were clearly making out." Cameron said.

"Why were you kissing him and who are these people?" Jenny asked, pointing at Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Jenny, Cameron, this is Evie, Jay, and Carlos." Mal said.

"And why were you kissing the king of our country?" Jenny asked.

"Because...he...is your father." Mal said.


	6. Father

Cameron and Jenny were shocked.

"No, No, No, there is no way that the King of Auradon is my father. This has to be a dream. Wake up Jenny! Wake up!" Jenny said, pinching herself.

"Dude, I don't think this is a dream." Cameron said.

"This can't be happening. I had my whole life planned out. I was going to graduate, go to college. Now, I'm probably going to become a fucking prissy queen!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, calm down!" Mal said.

"Now I'm discovering a new color." Jenny said before she passed out.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben started freaking out.

"Guys! She's fine. This happens when she freaks out about stuff. Cameron, carry your sister to her room." Mal said.

"Mal, I'll carry her to her room." Ben said.

"Oh, okay." Mal said.

Ben picked up his daughter and carried her to her room. Her room walls were filled with educational posters and what he was guessing was her wall of her tests she got A's on. One wall had a picture of her, Mal, and Cameron. The only thing missing from that picture was him. He laid her down on her bed and put the covers on her. Ben took off her glasses and put them on her nightstand. Ben thought she looked just like Mal when they were 16. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently.


	7. Kid Talk

Mal and Ben sat down at the kitchen table.

"So...I heard you married Audrey." Mal said.

"Yeah…" Ben said.

"I also heard you have a kid." Mal said.

"Audrey and I got a divorce." Ben said.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Really." Ben said.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Well...have you met Audrey?" Ben asked.

They laughed.

"So...did you guys have a girl or a boy?" Mal asked.

"A boy. We named him Austin." Ben said.

"Oh." Mal said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What are Jenny and Cameron like?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Mal said.

"I want to know more about them." Ben said.

"What do you want to know about them?" Mal asked.

"What do they like to do? That kind of stuff." Ben said.

"Well, Jenny loves school. She skipped 10th and 11th grade and is now in 12th grade. She's graduating this year and going off to college." Mal said.

"Wow." Ben said.

"Cameron is not doing so good in school. He doesn't do his homework and is failing all of his classes. I wouldn't be surprised if he got held back next year." Mal said.

"Did you tell them anything about me?" Ben asked.

"No...Not really...I mean they asked me once when they were five and I told them that they didn't have one. They believed me then but then they got the sex talk at school and they asked me again. I just told them that you left, which is probably why Jenny is mad at you." Mal said.

"Mal, why did you tell them that?" Ben asked.

"Because...I didn't think you would actually find me. I thought that you had given up on me." Mal said.

"I never gave up on you. I always thought about you. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." Ben said.

"So you still love me?" Mal asked.

"I do. I never stopped." Ben said, giving Mal a kiss on the cheek.

Mal blushed.

"Mal, I have something to ask you." Ben said.

Ben took a velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Mal covered her mouth with her hands.

"Mal, Ever since you walked out of that limo, I knew you were the only one for me. When you ran away two weeks before our wedding, I was crushed. But when Evie told me she had found you, the light came back into my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Mal Bertha Mauve, will you marry me?" Ben asked.

Mal had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, your majesty." Mal said.

Ben got up and kissed Mal. Mal kissed back. They didn't notice Jenny standing around the corner watching them with a glare.


	8. Her father

Jenny ran into her room and cried. She couldn't believe that her mom had easily forgiven her father for leaving. He wasn't there for her when she needed him. Jenny remembered deciding not to date boys because she feared picking the wrong guy and ending up hurt.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Jenny said.

"It's me." She heard her mom say.

She opened the door to see her mom standing their.

"I need to talk to you." Mal said.

"What more is there to talk about? My father that left before I was even born and now he's back 16 years later and you just forgive him easily." Jenny said.

"Your father didn't leave, I did." Mal said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

Mal and Jenny sat on the bed.

"I was 19. Your father and I were getting married in two weeks. I found out I was pregnant and I was worried neither of you guys wouldn't be the heir to the throne and your father would hate me. So I left. Your father didn't leave, I did." Mal said.

"Why did you lie to me about it?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't want you be mad at me." Mal said.

"So you just wanted us to be mad at him?" Jenny asked.

"Kind of." Mal said

"Mom, I wouldn't have been mad at you." Jenny said.

"You wouldn't?" Mal asked.

"No. If I got pregnant at 19 and I wasn't married yet, I would be scared." Jenny said.

"You sound so much like your dad right now." Mal said

Jenny laughed. Just then, Ben walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ben asked.

"Not at all." Jenny said, smiling at her father


	9. Monday

Monday

Jenny and Cameron walked into their home to see their mom in a semi-fancy purple dress. She had some makeup.

"Mom, why are you dressed like that?" Jenny asked her mother.

"Well tonight, you're going to meet your grandparents and your step-brother." Mal said.

"Wait, we have a step-brother?" Jenny asked.

"We have grandparents?" Cameron asked.

Jenny looked at her brother.

"Of course we have grandparents, idiot!" Jenny said.

"Bitch." Cameron said.

"Cameron Benjamin Mauve!" Mal scolded her son.

"What? She is a bitch!" Cameron said.

"CAMERON BENJAMIN MAUVE!" Mal yelled.

"Sorry Jenny." Cameron said.

"Don't forgive you." Jenny said.

"Jennifer..." Mal warned her daughter.

"I am not forgiving this jackass!" Jenny said.

"JENNIFER EVELYN MAUVE!" Mal said.

"Fine, I forgive you Cameron." Jenny said.

"And.." Mal said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a jackass." Jenny said.

"Good. Now go get on your nice clothes. We leave in an hour." Mal said.

Jenny and Cameron walked into there rooms.

...

Jenny walked into the family room where her mom was sitting, wearing her favorite purple dress and purple heels

"I'm ready." Jenny said.

"Okay, Honey, you're brothers not ready and I have to get to the castle. I'm going to go to the castle. You and your brother are going to meet me there." Mal said.

"Do I get to drive?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Mal asked.

"Yes!" Jenny cheered.

"Okay, I got to go. See ya at the castle." Mal said as she walked out the door.

"See ya!" Jenny said.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

" _Jenny, it's Gabby._ " Gabby said.

"Oh, Gabby, I can't talk right now I-"

" _Oh right, you're going to the math competition to see Devon!_ " Gabby said.

"Wait, is that today?" Jenny asked.

" _Yeah...did you forget?_ " Gabby asked.

"Yep. I can't go now. I'm meeting my grandparents. Do you know his number?" Jenny asked.

" _Jenny, he doesn't have one. He said that phones are a waste of time._ " Gabby said.

"Crap. Okay, I'll just go up there and watch for a little bit and then leave." Jenny said.

" _Won't your mom be mad that your late?_ " Gabby asked.

"I hope not." Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

Cameron walked into the family room in his fancy suit.

"Are we going to the castle?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, we are. But before we do, we have to go to the math competition." Jenny said, grabbing the keys.

"Why would we go there?" Cameron asked.

Jenny sighed, annoyed.

"Look, Devon asked me to if I could come and I said yes and I completely forgot about it. We're just gonna go for a little bit and then go to the castle." Jenny said.

"I'm not going to some stupid math competition. It would hurt my hallway cred!" Cameron said.

"C'mon. Nobody you know will be there!" Jenny said.

"My friends go there to make fun of the math geeks!" Cameron said.

"How about you sit with your friends and make fun of the math geeks while I watch them." Jenny said.

"Fine." Cameron said.

"Let's go." Jenny said.

They walked out the door.


	10. Cameron

Jenny and Cameron were in the car, driving to the math competition when Cameron saw a night club.

"We should totally go in there." Cameron said.

"We are not going there. We have to get to the math competition" Jenny said.

"C'mon, it will be fun!" Cameron said.

"We are not going to a nightclub!" Jenny yelled.

Just then, Cameron jumped out of the car.

"CAMERON!" Jenny yelled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny saw a car speeding down the street.

"CAMERON! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Jenny yelled, tears gathering in her eyes.

Before Cameron could move, the car ran over him.

"CAMERON!" Jenny yelled.

She pulled the car in to the parking lot and dragged her brother out of the street. He was bleeding all over the place.

"Cameron, wake up!" Jenny said shaking him.

He didn't move.

"I need to call Mom." She said


End file.
